Sly 4 The Fall of the Cooper Name
by Raco Cooper
Summary: This is a new twist on the ending of Sly 3. It is NOT meant to be taken seriosly. Takes place after Sly 3. This was my first fanfiction and my most random and weird.
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

Sly 4 The End of Thievery and Crime and the New world order of the Law

Introduction: This story takes place after Sly 3. It is a new twist on the story. what if Sly became an office guy? It was only made to exploit the ending of the game.It is NOT meant to be taken seriously. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Officer Bert, Lietennant Brown, and Steve.

Chapter 1:The Decision

Sly has dedicated his life to police work.

Sly Cooper had worked into a groove of typing:type-and-e-and-a-type-and-e-and-a-type-and oops! He typed the wrong key. "Oh,darn. Oh, well, a simple mistake," Sly thought. He changed the letter. Finally! The interpol police website update of Crime Section 6A was finally complete.

"This is much better than thievery! I like this job a whole bunch!" Sly said out loud.

"Hey Cooper! The coffee machine is broken again, fix it!" Officer Bert said.

"I'll see what I can do! If you're wondering that's why they call me matinence/repair/website guy!" Sly said as he logged off of his computer. He liked office work more than field work. Inspector Fox did all the field work.

"Hey, Steve!"

"Yeah Cooper?" said Steve.

"Somebody put nails in this coffee machine where the screws are supposed to go. All my emergency kit has is a screwdriver. Got a hammer?"

"No,"

"Now I have to go to a home department store. Oh well, I need something to do. Sly walked outside and got to his scooter. He drove to the department store. Something caught his eye.

A fine suit that was a shade of beige.

"I NEED that suit. The hammer can wait." Sly thought. He bolted into the store.

"How much is that fine beige suit?" Sly questioned, slamming his fist on the conveyor belt.

"Six hundred dollars." The clerk replied. Sly gasped. He didn't get a payday for three months.

"Oh, well. Save that suit for 3 months!" Sly replied. He made his way through the departments until he found the tools. He took a hammer and put it on the conveyor belt.

"That'll be five dollars and thirty-two cents." The cashier said.

Uh-oh! Sly only had 5 dollars and thirty-ONE cents in his coin purse. He stared at the "take a penny,leave a penny " tray. He felt so tempted to "take a penny", but he couldn't break the law anymore. He certainly didn't want to. If only he knew that wasn't illegal. BUT I NEED THAT HAMMER! Sweat began to drip down his forehead. His heartbeat sped up. Thumpathumpathump! This was easily the most intense moment of his life. Time seemed to have all but stopped. He had to make a choice. Steal,not steal,steal, not steal. "I can't steal! What would Inspector Fox think? This c-can't be happening!" Sly's eyes began to well up with tears. His nose began to run. By now he was softly crying.

"Is something wrong,sir?",The Cashier asked, obviously annoyed.

Then a stroke of luck.There was an extra pocket in his coin purse! And, there was 2 whole cents in it! He gladly paid both pennies, even though he one back as change.

"Now to fix the coffee machine back at the police station!", Sly announced as everyone stared at him.

Will Sly fix the coffee machine?Will he get tht fine suit? Find out in Chap.2:The Apartment 


	2. Chapter 2: The Awesome Apartment

Chapter 2: The Apartment

Sly walked out to the parking lot to his scooter. He put the hammer in the glove compartment that he added himself. It was a basket at the front like on a bicycle. He put the key in the ignition. It wouldn't start. He tried again. It just wouldn't start. If he wasn't so quick to jump to conclusions,he would have noticed that he used the wrong key. Out of two keys.

"No no NO!" Sly roared as he kicked over the scooter. He then noticed that the wrong key was in the wrong place. With silent rage he put the right key in the keyhole. He drove back to the police station.

"I have retuned with the hammer!" Sly announced triumphantly. Nobody cheered except Sly, who had his arms up in victory, making fake cheering sounds and saying things like "Yay", "Woo-hoo", or "Go, Sly!".

Then. after three tedious minutes, Sly fixed the coffee machine. Then, he left for home.

To Sly, home was a cheesy 20-dollars-a-month apartment across town with three rooms: a bathroom ( a toilet and a sink), a bedroom (which was basically a bed) and a kitchen (if you count a microwave and a 2-by-2 feet table as kitchen). When Sly got home,he read his mail. He threw most of it out because it was from either a "Bentley", "Penelope", or "Murray" that Sly "didn't know".

Sly then had his usual dinner of leftover pizza from the police station. Then he had some peanut butter from a jar that he ate with his bare hands.

Then the phone rang. He was too scared to pick answer fearing it might be one of his former friends. But it could be someone from the station. Or it could be the "mystery people" again!

"Hang up, hang up!" Sly demanded. Whoever was calling hung up.

"That's it.It is time to end this." Sly said. He picked up the phone and called his phone service.

"Hello? This is Sly Cooper. I would like to disconnect my phone service, but still have internet, please"  
Sly said.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't do that." The Phone Attendant said.

"Oh. Are you sure?" Sly asked.

"Yes."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! I'll be your friend! I'll give you a job! I know you've always wanted one of those! Or how about some peanut butter! It's still good!" Sly screamed.

"Aren't you the thief?" The attendant asked.

"NO!" Sly said as he hung up. "He's DEAD!"

"Stupid jerk. It's all Bentley's fault!" Sly whined. "I am going to send him an angry Dear Bentley,

I dislike you. Stop talking to me. Jerk! You're a bad person!

Your friend,

Sly

Will tomorrow be a better day? Probably not, with a title like Chapter 3: The Bad Day! Coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: The BAD Day

Chapter 3:The BAD Day

The next day at exactly 5:07 AM, Sly woke up, brushed his teeth and watched early morning public access channel for three hours. Yes, I just said "Sly watched public access channel for three hours". Then he noticed something in his room. His piggy bank! He must have had, at the most, two dollars in there! He picked up his new hammer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pig, but this is an emergency!" Sly said as smashed the piggy bank open. With shaky hands, he counted the money.

"S-seven h-h-hundred dollars!" Sly stammered. Now he could buy the SUIT! He packed up his money, not even caring that he still had his footie pajamas on. He left for the store on the scooter.

When he got there,to his shock, the suit was gone. The suit was gone! Sly stormed to the desk.

"You sir, are a LIAR! All I asked you to do was one, only one simple task: Hold that SUIT! But you couldn't, now could you! Tell me, why couldn't you hold the suit! One simple task. WHY!? WHO HAS MY SUIT!!" Sly shrieked at the clerk.

"How am I supposed to know? I work for the return desk." The clerk said. Sly stormed off. "I'll get something better and cheaper than a suit. Maybe the second floor has something good." Sly thought.

He walked toward the escalator. As he rode up, he saw something. An old man was carrying the suit! When he got to the top, he ran after the man.

"Please sir, I need that suit! I'll give you the money!" Sly begged.

"Get away from me, please." The old man said to Sly. Sly then tried to snatch the suit off the old man.

"Give me the suit!" Sly screamed. Then the unexcpected happened. With one straight blow to the head, Sly was knocked out cold.

Several hours later, Sly awoke to find out he had been dragged out into to the bathroom stalls.

"He got the suit? He got the suit!" Sly screamed. Luckily, the old man didn't rob him. Sly smelled like toilet water. He had a black eye.

Sly slowly walked to the escalator. He was still dizzy so when people normally step off at the top, he only put one foot off.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sly screamed. Part of one of his footies had been sucked in. Sly stormed outside.

"Why, why? Why?" Sly questioned all the way to the police station. He walked through the doors.

"WHY, WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sly screamed at the top of his lungs. Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Sly. If you were in that room at that time, seeing a raccoon in his pajamas with a black eye,smelling like toilet water, it would be near impossible not to laugh.

"Hey, Cooper, you missed the funniest thing. Steve shoved a pencil down his nose and pulled it out of his mouth!" Officer Bert said. "Oh, and we ate all the pizza. You prabably have REAL food at your house, right?" Sly, his fists shaking with rage, walked over to Steve.

"I thought you were my friend!" Sly whispered. He stormed to his cubicle. He started kicking things over and throwing papers around. Lieutennant Brown was right behind him.

"Why don't you just go home, and blow off some steam," he said. "Your job depends on it."

When Sly was about halfway home, he drove over a pothole.He fell on his face. He got a bloody nose.

"No," Sly whimpered as he saw and felt the blood. "This isn't fair! This is not fair!" Sly then started stomping on the ground. When he was done, he tried to start his scooter. There was gas leaking out of the tank and both tires were flat. Sly got on his scooter only to fall off instantly.

"WHY!?" Sly screamed as he took off his helmet and threw it as far as he could. Then it started to rain. He had to walk miles to get home.

"OF ALL THE DAYS IT COULD RAIN, THEY HAD TO PICK THIS ONE!!" Sly shouted.

Sly began the long walk home. He could barely see in the rain, so that made it harder. He was also bleeding a lot from his nose and he was getting dizzy. After several hours, he made it home. He got to his room. He turned on the TV.

"We are sorry to report that the public access channel 13 has been cancelled for two weeks." A TV reporter said. Sly got into bed.

"Tomorrow will be a better day." Sly said as he drifted off to sleep.

Will tomorrow be a good day, a worse day, or just plain neuteral? Find out in Chapter 4: The Next Day!!!! Coming soon!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Next Day

Thanks for all the reviews 

Tha NerD:Nice poem. I will try fo fix some errors,

Carmelitafoxboy16:thanks for the good review,if you thought The Bad Day was bad, you're in for big suprise

Cooper fan :uh,thanks for the review.

Everyone else keep reviewing,I will try to fix anything you find wrong,i take suggestions and ideas

Chapter 4:The Next Day

The next day Sly awoke to find that he was covered in red paint that was starting to chip, or so he thought.

"Eww!! Gro-oss!"Sly screamed. He got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom.

"Now to get this paint off me." Sly said to himself. "Wait a minute."He chipped off some of the "paint". He put in his mouth and chewed on it.Then to his horror he realized what had just happened.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! This is nose blood!!! Eeewwwwwwww!!!!!!!" Sly screamed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He then turned the faucet, drank some of the water, spat it out, and repeated for 10 minutes. Once he calmed down, he picked up a bar of soap.

"Now to get this...bl-bl-blood of off me." Sly said as he brought the soap to his face. After he began washing, his fur started to fall out, to his shock.

"No! I can't be shedding! It's not even November!" Sly wailed."How can I go to work like...this? B-b-b-but I have to be a good employee!"

Before Sly could go to work, he had to disgiuse his embarassing bald spots.

First, he tried to glue the fur back on to his face. It got all sticky and crumbs and food got stuck to his face while the food and stuff stayed and the fur and glue fell out.

Sly growled as he tried making "patches" of the fallen fur. Those made even more fur fall out.

"No!" Sly exclaimed."This is terrible!" Then he got an idea. He wrapped himself in everything he could find-jackets,scarves,gloves,toilet paper,you name it.Sly walked outside and began the long trail to work. He was too warm and started to sweat. It was still in the 80s Fahrenheit.

He made it to the police staion. As he walked through the doors, it was a burst of laughter that could be heard around the world. As a joke, Steve sneaked up behind Sly, and ripped off some of the scarves.

What followed with the rest of Sly's co-workers seeing him in this awkward state made them shout, some cry, with laughter.

"WHY-W-WHY! WHY-WHY WHY-WHY-WHY!?!?!?!?!" Sly screamed as he ran outside. He ran all the way home.

Later, he decided to go to the doctor. He scheduled his appointment. It was in 5 minutes. He left to go to the hospital. Two hours later, he made it to the hospital.

"Your appointment, sir?" The Receptionist asked.

"Mine was...a while ago." Sly wheezed.

"Oh, your that idi-person. Go through that door."

"Thanks!" Sly said as he walked out the door. "Wait a minute...something isn't right." Sly said as he looked at traffic. He then realized that he was lied to."I have been lied to!!!" Sly yelled as pedestrians looked at him. He stormed back inside the hospital and walked to the desk.

"How dare you! I demand an appointment!" Sly spat angrily.

"Sure.Walk right in."The Receptionist replied as he pointed to a door, smiling. Sly walked through the door.There was another door. "Are lying to me AGAIN!?" Sly screamed at the receptionist.The door opened and a doctor peaked out.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?"The Doctor asked. "Oh.There you are." Sly said, embarassed.

"Walk over here, sir." The Doctor said. Sly walked into the office.

"Well, Mr. Cooper, it appears that what you is an allergic reation to soap you apparently used. Just use this ointment every day before you go to bed for 2 weeks, okay?" Sly nodded.

When he got home, he walked to the bathroom and opened the bottle.

"Good-bye, allergy related shedding!" Sly said as he rubbed the ointment. It burned.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!" Sly screamed. To his instant horror, his hands were stuck to his face.

Then the chain of events began.Sly,too scared to know what was going on, ran through the window of his apartment, and fell into a dumpster. Then the garbage truck came and picked up the dumpster. With Sly inside, the truck drove to the local dump.

Sly, who was still struggling with hands, still screaming, and getting out of the landfill, made his way to the nearby hospital, which was conviently a block away.

When he got there he burst through the doors.

"Somebody HELP ME!!!!" Sly screamed. Almost instantly, his hands were flailing away from his face.

"Somebody help him!" a nurse yelled.

"What's wrong?"a doctor asked.

Sly, who was covered in garbage, looked at his handsand face. His hands were free and the ointment was gone.

"Uhh, hands, stuck, face-NOTHING,OKAY!!!"Sly shrieked.He awkwardly ran outside yelling "WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!!!" and tripped once.

Do two bad days make a good day? Well, do two rights make a left? Of course not! But will this be different? Probably not, the title, Chapter 5: The "Good" Day could be a reverse-reverser. Coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: The Good Day

Before I write, I must answer a question. As you may have been wondering, Sly acts as if he has amnesia. But he has gotten so mixed up with this new persona that he has given up thieving. In an odd sort of way, he does have amnesia. Thanks for the question, heistmaster. Everybody keep asking questions and giving suggestions. In the continuing saga of the life of Sly Cooper as an office worker, here comes CHAPTER 5! Will it be a good day? FIND OUT...

Chapter 5: The Good Day

Sly slowly walked home. At the apartment Sly walked into his room. He slid into his bed.

The next day, Sly awoke and realized he never spent his money.

"Oh, well, I need the exercise." Sly thought. He walked down to the store.

"Awww, why am I here?" Sly moaned as he walked through the doors. He walked to the suit store. On the door was a sign that read: "FREE SUIT DAY: BUY ONE FOR $3.00 AND GET THE REST FOR FREE PLUS A FREE PAIR OF DRESSY SHOES". Sly had to pinch himself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"OUCH!!", Sly wailed. "It ISN'T a DREAM!!!" It was true. He ran inside and grabbed ALL of the suits and the pair of dressy shoes. He decided he didn't need anything else, except for some candy mints, and went outside.

When he got outside, he saw a car for sale. He ran as fast as he could (which was pretty hard to do, carrying about 53 suits and all).

"You want this car?" The dealer said.

"Yes, I'll give you 2 hundred dollars for it." Sly said as fast as he could.

"Okay, I was giving it away for free but you can give me th-"

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE ME THE CAR!" Sly screamed. He took the keys and drove home. He took the suits and put them in his closet and stared at them for an hour.

He drove to the police station. Feelling better than yesterday, he got to work. But then he heard a conversation that made his heart sink.

"Hey, Brown, did you hear about the incident at the mall?" Steve said.

"Yeah, some guy tried to mug an old man for a suit. What a pathetic loser! He couldn't amount to anything but a thief and should be put in bars immediatly. The old guy couldn't even see what he looked like." Officer Brown said.

"No," Sly whispered.

"No, what?" Carmelita Fox said suspiciously. This was a day where she didn't have to do any field work. A rare occurrence.

"No, that's terrible!" Sly quickly responded.

After a long day of work, Sly went home in his new car. In his apartment. he turned on his computer to chat on chat rooms.  
(COPPASly)  
COPPA: I had a good day today. I got a lot of suits.

Adobingerinzer: Cool! nEato! awEsomE! SwEeT!

Benthead: Sly? Is that you? IT's me, Bentley! Where Are you?

COPPA: Bentley? Are you stupid? Did you even get my email? I am getting sick of you. Get out of my life or else.

Benthead: What?

COPPA: You heard me.

Adobingerinzer: Who's Benthead?

COPPA: NOBODY!

Sly turned his computer off.

"Now he's crossed the line. Writing to me is one thing, but invading MY chat rooms IS TOO FAR!" Sly screamed.

"It's time to end this." Sly picked up his phone.

"Hello, police? I know who attacked the old man at the mall." Sly said slyly.

What!??!?! Who is he turning in? Bentley? Murray? Penelope? Any of the other characters he has ran into in his thieving days? Steve? This is a halfway cliffhanger in a sideways sort of way. Is there a chapter 6 Find out in Chapter 6: A New Day!!!!! Coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: The New Day

SLY 6: A NEW DAY!!!!!! Author's note:If you liked the whole "Band of thieves" thing, you might want to skip this chapter. It isn't nescessary in the story

Sly was speaking into the phone to the police.

"Who? Who is it!" a familliar voice demmanded.

"Just a minute." Sly said as he hung up. He turned on his computer.

To Bentley. I am sorry about what I said. Where are you? Please send your coordinates.

From,  
Sly Cooper

Later, Sly got an email.

To am in the old hideout in france. Sending more specific coordinates.

Bentley

Sly then picked up his phone.

"They're in France. I'm sending more excact locations." Sly said into the phone.

"Okay."

Weeks later it was all over the local news. Bentley and Murray have been captured. Penelope escaped and hasn't been found. Sly walked up to Benley and Murray's cell.

"Where are you? I want to be friends!" Sly said mockingly. "See, that was always your problem. Too stupid."

"But why Sly, why?" Murray screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU WENT ON MY CHAT ROOMS!" Sly shrieked at them.

"No offense Sly, but that's not a very good reas-" Bentley began.

"Oh guards! These two prisoners are trying to escape!" Sly yelled. The guards came and tasered Bentley and Murray.

"Heh, heh, heh." Sly laughed under his breath. The court trial was tomorrow.

The next day, Sly walked confidently to the courtroom. He saw Bentley in his wheelchair,heading toward the courtroom. He pushed him over.

"HA!" Sly screamed mockingly, as Bentley laid sprawled across the ground. A few minutes later,the trial began. It ended almost too soon.

"For your crimes, you two, I sentence you for 3 weeks of community service" The Judge said.

Sly's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sly screamed. "NO! YOU CAN'T LET THEM GO!!! YOU CAN'T! WHY!!"

"Trying to steal is an average crime. besides it was just ONE suit." The judge replied. Sly was in complete rage. How could this judge have forgotten about the Cooper Gang? Because he was too stupid? Sly couldn't possibly know. He slowly and sadly drove back to the police station. Then a stroke of luck.

"Hey, who wants to have community services this month?" Lietennant Brown asked.

"OH!! PICK ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" Sly wailed.

"Okay Cooper, You get community services. Here is you schedule."

"YES!"

His first date was trash-picking. "Easy. He thought. He got into his car and drove to the site by the highway. He looked around. There were a lot of people there. Then he saw Bentley and Murray. "Now this gets fun" Sly thought.

"Pick up trash turtle-boy!" Sly screamed at Bentley through a megaphone.

After agonizing hour after hour, Sly was so intent on making Bentley's and Murray's lives miserable, he didn't notice one of the criminals stealing his brand new car. When he did he screamed and grabbed on to the back of the car. With both of them gone, all of the prisoners escaped and disappeared forever.

Sly held on to the car all the way to a city he didn't recognize. He let go because he was too tired. Sly sat down at a bench waiting for a bus.  
The driver of his car swerved and rammed into a truck, which rammed into a gas truck, which exploded.Sly stared at the explosion in awe.  
"Wow." he said. "Well, it can't get much worse than this." The bus then sped by, and Sly missed it.

"I missed the bus? I MISSED THE BUS! I MISSED THE BUS!" Sly screamed as he kicked a fire hydrant. A taxi pulled up.

"Need a lift?" The taxi driver asked.

"I MISSED THE BUS! I MISSED THE BUS!" Sly screamed. The taxi drove away. "I MISSED THE TAXI!"

Sly began to walk home. He didn't know where he was. But he had to get home.

After 6 hours. Sly got to his house.

"I'm gonna get a new, better car tomorrow." Sly said.

Will he? The end draws closer and closer with Chapter 7:The Meeting! Coming soon! Note: Chapter 7 will be a lot shorter than the rest!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

Before I begin, Sly is not supposed to be in character. If you missed the last chapter or just plain skipped it, Sly got his car exploded and all of the prisoners escaped, including Bentley and Murray. And Sly hates Bentley and Murray because he's trying really hard to forget his thieving past so he doesn't make mistakes.

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Sly was too scared to go to work the next day. He paced around. He looked at his suits. He tried his new shoes on. After he watched static on his TV for a couple hours, he ate some peanut butter. He finally got the courage to go to work.

He started to walk to work. On the way, Steve drove by and gave Sly some papers.

"Staple these on all of corners and fences." Steve said. They were Wanted posters. With much grief, Sly put them up everywhere. The hardest part came when he was nearly killed trying to put a poster on the stoplight (because "Everyone will see it there!") He nearly fell trying to possum-walk to the light. Why people couldn't see this is unknown.

Then he went to the police station. He sat down in his cubicle.

"Hey, did you hear about the news?" Someone said mockingly.

"What? What news?" Sly asked.

"Oh, you just got a promotion." The familliar voice said again. "Just go to the office."

Sly fainted and bashed his head on his desk.

3 hours later Sly woke up, and forgot where he was.

"Don't you want your "promotion" It's the best thing I've ever heard." With quiet laughing going all around, Sly ran into the office.

"WHAT IS THE PROMOTION? HOW MUCH DO I MAKE? WHAT DO I GET TO DO?" Sly screamed.

"Promotion?" Lieutennant Brown said."There's no promotion. You've been fired."

Chapter 8 is coming... 


	8. Chapter 8: Begging

Chapter 8: Begging

Sly just sat there, stunned. Then he began to laugh.

"Ha-h...ha-ha. Ha! WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!?!?!?! " Sly screamed.

"There's no joke. You are fired." The Lieutennant said calmly. Sly's jaw dropped.

"How can you fire ME? ME!! The master of all technologies!" Sly shouted.

"How could I NOT fire you? You let one-fourth of the jail's prisoners loose in town, who by the way still haven't been found." Brown retorted.

"You sir are a, a, a..." Sly's loud voice turned to tears. He ran out of the building and walked home.

"Fine! I don't need them!" Sly moaned he walked home, looking at the sidewalk. "I can just look at my suits and watch TV." After hours of talking to himself he came to a cross-walk. Someone else was there, and he was pressing the button to walk with his pointer finger. Sly got mad for some reason and started to yell at him.

"You ALWAYS press the button with your thumb! NOT your fingers! It WON'T work!" Sly yelled at the guy.

"You know, guys like you, a commanding voice and all, are good for the weather business. I happen to work there, and I would like to offer you a job." The man said.

"REALLY?!?!?" Sly squeaked. "I'll TAKE IT!"

"Okay. You're the new forecaster. It's right across the street. Go to the front desk and get started now."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. It starts right now?" Sly asked.

"Yes!" He said in a loud demmanding voice. It frightened Sly. He ran across the street and into the building. He told his story and they showed him to his desk. Then he began. He didn't say anything. He just sat there. He didn't move.

"What is the weather?" Someone said."What is the weather?" Sly repeated. "I mean-uh, I'll tell you what the weather is, uh, today, in the weather," Sly began. "-will be partly cloudy with a chance of snow which is uh, is 100 and WHAT IS THAT? OH NO! PEOPLE! PEOPLE! THERE'S A SNOW-NADO! IT'S A TORNADO COMBINED WITH THE EVIL POWERS OF SNOW! COVER YOUR HOMES!"

Sly had to be carried away. Someone then screamed "YOU'RE FIRED!" as he was thrown out. With tears in his eyes he ran home. He boarded up his room.

Then, the worst happened. That night. a tornado came through town. Then it began to snow.

Chapter 9 coming soon! 


	9. Chapter 9: The End Or Is It?

Before I begin, thanks for all the reviews. Slymurraybently gets credit for a part. Note:I know Sly faked amnesia. 

Chapter 9: The End Or Is It?

Sly woke up, excited. "Finally! Everybody will pay for firing me." he thought. He opened the shades to see a bright and sunny day. The Snow-Nado was just a dream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sly screamed.

Meanwhile, back at the police station,Steve walked nervously into the office.

''Excuse me, sir, but can I ask you something?" steve said.

"Okay, shoot." Lieutennant Brown replied.

"Umm, why did you fire Cooper? He was such a comedian! He went to such lengths just to make us laugh. He was such a clown!" Steve explained.

"True. Very true. I did like it when he screamed 'why' all the time. But the fact remains. He let prisoners loose in this area." Lieutenant Bert said.

"But what were there crimes?" Steve asked.

"Well let's see here." Bert said, pulling out a list. "Littered, jaywalked. was rude, tried to steal suit, tried to help steal a suit, took books from library without checking them out, and public spitting."

"No offense, but those aren't very bad crimes. You should bring him back." Steve said.

"I'll think about it." Bert said.

Sly was sitting in the corner of his apartment, in a fetal position, with 89 half-empty jars of peanut butter lying a round. "Need...work!" Sly muttered. Then there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." Sly said through clenched teeth. "Repo Department! We are here to take your things!" "No!" Sly screamed. He put a chair in the door a ran down the fire escape. "Now I need a new home!"

As Sly was walking around in circles, he had an idea. He thought that if he got arrested, they would rehire him for work. So he tried to commit "crimes" to get arrested. He tried jaywalking,no one noticed, littering,some enviromentalists chased him away, and finally, public spitting. Obviously,none of them worked. "This is it," Sly said. "Time for the big one."

"The Big One" was simple: break into the top floor of a bank, using a big rock and rope. Sly made it to the bank. Unfortunately, When Sly threw the big rock, it went 2 feet above his head and fell straight down.

Sly woke up in a hospital."Guuuuhhhhhh...Where am I?", Sly moaned."Who am I?" "Great, He has amnesia. He's no use to us now." Lieutenant Brown said."Come on,everybody,let's go back to the station." Officer Bert said as he and the others left."See you...funny man." Steve said, laughing to himself as he looked at Sly. All of a sudden, he got hit in the head with a bedpan.

He woke up in a familliar room.

"Sly? Are you okay?" Bentley said as he woke Sly up.

"I've been better. What happened? Was the Cooper Vault job a succcess?" Sly moaned as he woke up.

"Yes and no. Let me explain." Bentley said.  
THE END

Sorry for cheesy ending. I only say because it isn't funny.


	10. Chapter Z: The Alternate Ending

Chapter Z: The Alternate Ending This is the alternate ending to Sly 4. It takes place at the spot right when Sly throws the big rock and knocks himself out. This one will lead into the sequel, SLY 5.And to Tha nerD: I am going to try to make less errrors:. Another note: This is super short so Sly 5 will have lots of stuff in it!

Sly Threw the rock in the air. Unfortunately for him, the rock went 2 feet in the air and fell straight down on his head.

5 hours later Sly woke up in a hospital, saw a bunch of doctors around him, Sly started screaming until he passed out.16 hours after that he woke up in a white room. The walls were soft and cushony, like a pillow.

"Am I in heaven?" Sly mumbled. He couldn't move his arms. He struggled, and eventually got up. He looked around the room he was in.there was a window. he looked through it only to see a familliar face.

"Hey you're that old guy I tried to steal that suit fro-" Sly stopped himself, hoping the old man wouldn't remember.

"Get away from me, please." The old man said.

"No! we can be friends! Please!" Sly pleaded.

"Get away from me, please."

Then Sly realized something.The white room, the cushony walls, the old guy who could only say one thing, and the fact he couldn't move his arms. He looked at his arms to realize he was in a straight-jacket. He was in the mental asylum.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!?" Sly cried,as tears streamed from his eyes.

How did Sly get into the mental asylum? Why is the old man there, too? Can I write a story with no gramatical errors? Find the answers to these questions and more in SLY 5: Escape from insanity!!!!!!!!!! COMING SOON!!! 


End file.
